


Tomatoes happen to be my favorite food

by lucky_clover



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, Food Fight, Hate to Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky_clover/pseuds/lucky_clover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Sasuke meet in a war, great glory and hour of battle, warriors on the battlefield…. Nah just kidding it's a food fight. They meet at La Tomatina, a gigantic tomato food fight, Naruto and Sasuke meet, but don't recognize each other they don't realize that they are each other's own sworn enemies, but when the truth is uncovered (beneath layers of tomato gunk) could this be the the start of something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so i'm new at writing constrictive criticism is very welcome, this may not be edited that great cause i did it myself if anyone wants to be my editor the position is wide open, i'm honestly so terrible at correcting my mistakes, anyway i write for fun, i enjoy it I don't own Naruto but this story is mine. Oh and for people who don't understand how to function as a human being, and respect people from all backgrounds, don't call me names the story is clearly labeled so if your on it must be something your interested in. There are guys who will eventually have sex if you don't like that your most definitely in the wrong place please promptly leave, i've heard Pluto is very accommodating to people of you opinion.

Naruto was excited he'd always wanted to go to La tomatina I mean who didn't want to be in a giant food fight with tomatoes? The blonde never thought he would get the opportunity to go but now, finally he would be able to.

All it had taken was a bit of saving and convincing Kiba to come with him, he was good at being annoying and pestering people.

La tomatina was very high up on Naruto's bucket list, along with climbing mt everest and cliff diving.

Of course he'd wanted to go to La tomatina more before that incident had occurred, but well life happens.

Now some people may call Naruto immature for wanting to be in a giant food fight so badly but it was far better then him venting this need out in other places, like work. Naruto once playfully tried to start a food fight in the staff room at work it was loud and noisy full of chaos Kiba had made a joke about Naruto being as stupid as a potato and Naruto hurled a handful of food at Kiba, but Kiba ducked and the the food went flying behind Kiba splattering into someone's very new very fancy looking suit. Probably ruining it for all time, and inevitably staining it.

You would think that would be the worst part but oh no that would be to good to be true. Naruto's luck was far worse then that, turns out the person in the suit was none other than an Uchiha as in, some one belonging to the family of uchihas that owned Uchiha Enterprises, the place where Naruto worked. Sasuke Uchiha to be exact and he did not look impressed.

The whole staff room had fallen silent the mouths wide open, completely shocked, but worse of all was Sasukes face.

They way Naruto would describe how his face looked was if someone had just stolen his most beloved possession and if he was debating whether he could get away with murder in front of all the people around him, his eyes glared into Naruto's very soul and Naruto shuddered it was horrifying and Naruto being the prankster that he was didn't scare easily.

He was utterly terrified.

Naruto expected to get fired he really did, he prepared to apologise profusely to Sasuke, at the time debating whether to humiliate himself by getting down on his hands and knees but Sasuke just looked at him completely cold and unforgiving and uttered just one word, one single word, just loud enough to be heard.

"Pathetic'’

He then left the staff room, Naruto had later found out the only reason that Sasuke had been in there was to do a report on inipropriate behaviour in the staff room, which given the situation was rather ironic, there had been no consequences from management for Naruto's actions, but it was clear after that point that Sasuke hated Naruto, during any company assignment where Naruto was required to work under Sasuke he was given a huge workload and more was expected of him, Sasuke mercilessly picked on the blonde at any chance he could get, other co-workers decided to join in, until finally Naruto request for transfer to another branch in another city was granted. Kiba feeling sorry for poor Naruto’s fate transferred soon after.

To say that Naruto was relieved was an understatement.

Sasuke was and forever would be Naruto’s enemy.

Still even to this day, two years later Naruto was traumatised by the experience,, if someone was within five feet of him, he couldn't even eat food at work, meaning he was the idiot sitting outside eating his food on a park bench in the rain. Naruto had enjoyed a fair few food fights back in his high school days though, and he had finally decided to buy the traumatic memory behind him, after all food fights were fun and Naruto was all about fun.

He didn't understand how people could trudge through their boring lives working away, without ever considering whether they were actually enjoying there lives or not, there was more to live then working and there are so many great things and opportunities people miss out on because they don't realize this.

Naruto was in spain, he was going one of the coolest food fights ever and he was completely unbelievably absolutely ready to have some fun, even though his spanish was absolutely terrible, Kiba’s was a bit better just barely.

Now Naruto couldn't speak a word of spanish when he'd left on the plane to spain, but he'd had plenty of time to study the book and practice with Kiba on the plane, he was still absolutely terrible at it but he'd learned a few basic phrases enough to survive La tomatina probably, language barriers be damned.

He and Kiba manage to get a room in a hotel a town over from the town of Bunol where La Tomatina is held so Naruto was currently on his way to Bunol, and he was super  
Excited, Kiba while less enthusiastic than Naruto was still really excited.

Naruto was very please with himself he was dressed in an orange t shirt and shorts an orange goggles and black shoes, and of course orange socks he looked absolutely awesome he thought to himself,  
.  
“You look completely ridiculous Naruto” Kiba said chuckling at Naruto's outfit.

“Hey I look awesome! And badass!” Naruto puffed out his chest and held his head high like a bird.

“You look stupid and you're not even supposed to put the goggles on yet” kiba was just jealous cause his clothes were plain and grey his clothes lacked the vibrant color of Naruto's the blonde thought to himself.

To bad his stunning outfit would shortly be covered in tomatoes the bus was nearing the location, Naruto could barely contain all his enthusiasm La tomatina was like the biggest food fight ever.

And he and Kiba were gonna be there, with thousands of other people it would be absolutely awesome.

Naruto smiled to himself let the food fight begin he was ready for it.


	2. An annoying brother and a private plane.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasukes pov, hes kinda snarky and childish. Like the inner me. feedback is welcome.

Sasuke was currently on his family's private plane heading who knows where, and he was not happy about it.

“Itachi i fail to see the reason why you can't tell me where we are going” Sasuke was annoyed he glared at his brother.

“Because, my dear brother it's a surprise, an early birthday present” he smiled as he said this a real genuine smile which for Itachi was rare.

Itachi's face around most was emotionless, of course his fake emotions were very realistic a fake smile there an occasional fake laugh when charming clients while working but his real emotions, remained guarded unseen by most, with the exception of his brother Itachi let his guard down around Sasuke.

Even knowing this Sasuke was worried, what surprise did Itachi have up his sleeve?

“I think my time would be better spent working, I have an important deal i'm negotiating at the moment you know” Sasuke knew this argument was relatively pointless, because he had already been kidnapped and dragged onto the plane, but he still felt the need to voice his frustration.

“Little brother you work far too much when was the last time you had some time off? You need a break every now and then and you're too damn stubborn to realize the yourself” Itachi most probably had a point but Sasuke was not going to admit it, he tended to be stubborn like that.

“Hmph” Sasuke folded his arms and pouted a little.

Itachi chuckled at this his eyes sparkling with amusement “ Sasuke my dear adorable little brother this is supposed to be fun, you do remember what fun is right? Its that thing that most people like having when they have a life outside of work, of course given that work is your life you probably wouldn't know.”

“I have fun” Sasuke said a tad too defensively, picking up and sipping the expensive wine in front of him as if he thought this would prove his point.

“Brother I know you, don't lie to me, you need this, think of this as an intervention, your life is seriously boring I mean when's the last time you got laid?”

Sasuke spluttered accidentally spitting out the wine in his mouth it went everywhere, Sasuke was glad he wouldn't be the one cleaning the plane, eventually he was surprised at being asked such a personal question even if it was his brother asking it.

“W-why would you even ask me that? Mind your own damn business” Itachi was and absolutely annoying intrusive brother, he needed to stop annoying Sasuke with his stupid deluded ideas of what would lead to his happiness, Sasuke didn't need his help.

“You're my brother, your happiness is my business, perks of being related to me.” 

“You take the meaning of family way too far Itachi like-” Sasuke was cut off by the pilot's voice over the speaker.

“Please ensure you are safely seating and your belts are on we will be landing at our destination shortly” the pilots overly friendly voice announced.

“So Itachi are you finally going to tell me where we are going?”

“We” said Itachi pausing for dramatic effect “Are going to Spain, or more accurately we are currently in Spain to celebrate your favorite food, by participating in the event known as La Tomatina” Itachi looked like a cat with a bowl of milk completely thrilled. 

Sasuke was unimpressed with the surprise “you take me out of work and you want to further my embarrassment from that incident two years ago, with that stupid blonde employee, by having me participate in utterly ridiculous, pointless celebration that consists of throwing tomatoes at strangers, and is essentially a giant food fight?”

“Yes my overly cynical brother, you need to lighten up a bit Sasuke, have some fun throw some tomatoes make some friends, remove the stick from up your ass, get laid,” Itachi raised his eyebrows suggestively at the last bit.

“Not necessarily in that order though, little brother”

“You're going to ruin my love of tomatoes Itachi” Sasuke pouted again.

“You will get over it, sometimes, you need to try other foods broaden your horizons let yourself grow, and you may find that the plain boring tomatoes that you claim to love can not compare to the the delicious taste of a new cuisine, if you just let yourself try it” there was a reason people called Itachi a silver tongued snake, ok maybe it was just Sasuke but still.

“ i like tomatoes Itachi they are my favorite food i don't want to try new things because I already know that I like them, i'm perfectly fine eating them and nothing else”

“Sasuke let go of your stubbornness i'm doing this because I care about you, your a great person, you need a push in the right direction” Itachi appeared to be slightly exasperated.

“I'm getting the feeling that we are no longer talking about tomatoes” Sasuke sighed how did this turn into one of Itachi's lectures.

“Really you just picked up on that brother” Itachi smirked at that, dam smirking bastard.

“Would it be so bad if you discovered that there's more to life than you think there is? Just give it a go Sasuke if you don't like it you can go back to you plain boring tomato filled life, but I am sure that if you let go you will discover a whole new side to yourself” Itachi seemed intent on torturing Sasuke.

 

“Fine but ill I have you know that I think this ridiculous stunt accomplishes nothing, and i am SO not happy about the situation” it's not like Sasuke could really get out of the situation, if he didn't do this now Itachi would just find a worse way to accomplish his objective, manipulative bastard that he his, plus Sasuke supposed they were already in spain.

Itachi’s eyes gleamed cruelly he looked as if he felt a great sense of accomplishment at this victory “Duly noted brother, now i have a bag with the gear you're going to need, I went for black and red, I almost got camouflage but i thought it might be over the top” 

Oh so suddenly camouflage would be the most over the top thing going on.

“Hn” Sasuke replied.

Itachi seemed excited playful even, Sasuke was glad that Itachi was happy but why does interfering with his brother's life have to be the thing Itachi enjoyed doing?

The plane landed and as Sasuke grabbed his bag and made his way out following behind Itachi he thought to himself La Tomatina was going to suck he was so not ready for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! feedback, comments any response of any kind is welcome!


	3. Tomato angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My weird imagination brings you a pole climbing tomato angel making Naruto, enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i apoligise for the kingdom of hearts and Disney references but well, i couldn't help myself. I have never actually been to La Tomato i did a bit of research, i'm sorry if its inaccurate i did my best i really want to go some day, i did a project on it once, if anyone wants to have any input i'm open to suggestions and constructive criticism. 
> 
> For all you trolls, please don't insult me though i'm allowed to write about what i want so "go die you f*****" isn't really a very nice or original thing to say (given the fact the different people have said the same thing) so no homophobia please i'm not going to let you ruin my enjoyment of writing, i've labeled my story if your reading it must be cause your into that and your just in denial. Really there's no need to hate yourself. Also for all you know i'm straight and i'm a female btw. Also this is fanfiction we write about the weird stuff in our imagination, deal with it.

Naruto stuck out like a sore thumb on the streets of bunol, with his spiked up blonde hair and clear blue eyes he look foreign even among all the people from different gathered at La Tomatina, not to mention his weird choice of clothing, of course Naruto didn't understand why people would be staring of course but at the very least he observed that they were.

“Hey Kiba look the people here are staring at my awesome outfit” Naruto grinned widely. 

“Um Naruto I don't think that's why there staring” Kiba replied wincing at the visual atrocity of Naruto's outfit.

“Look i brought spare clothes in a bag for after we have been covered in tomatoes you can change into them now and save yourself the embarrassment” Naruto was still mad ealthat Kiba didn't appreciate his outfit it was great.

“No way I got style tips for this outfit from Jiraiya and guy!” Naruto’s knew that they were both extremely stylish he was always hearing about how ‘out there’ and ‘original’ and ‘brave’ they were which were all very good things.

“That explains it, i mean you normally suck at dressing yourself and stuff but you're not this bad, I can't believe you listen to them like they look they robbed a costume store, a brand store and there grandmas closet, threw it all together and called it fashion” 

“That is totally not true they are awesome and stylish!”

Kiba opened his mouth to say something but it was left hanging open .

Naruto saw none other than Hinata a hugely popular model, and actor her face was on billboards everywhere and Kiba had a huge crush on her posters in his room and everything, he bordered on obsessive, Naruto teased Kiba about it ever since he found out about it when Kiba left his room open when he stayed over one time.

Kiba was probably thinking his biggest wish was coming true right now.

“Naruto i\I need to impress her so i have to go talk to her without you or my chance will be forever lost”

“I understand bro go get her”

Kiba took a big breath in “wish me luck” he then walked towards Hinata, Naruto wished him luck Kiba would most probably need it.

Naruto could just throw tomatoes at strangers which was essentially the whole point anyway.

Heaps of people had gathered in the area where the greasy pole with a ham on it was, and many people had tried but so far no one had managed to climb it.

Naruto knew what he had had to do. He was going to climb the pole, and get that ham.

Glory would be his!

He walked over to the pole and waited for the guy currently attempting to climb it to give up, it didn’t take long. Naruto was pretty fit he exercised a lot, not to boast of course, and he knew the best technique for climbing the pole plus he’d watched Mulan and if she could to it so could he.

Of course he wasn't trying to restore his dignity and honor, but boasting about having climbed the pole would be cool, plus he would get a free ham, who doesn't like free stuff?

Naruto surprised everyone by running up to the pole the gasped as he used the momentum from running and he pulled himself on the pole tightened legs around and proceed to shuffle up it like Sora did on the coconut trees on kingdom of hearts, yes Naruto happened like Disney not that it was obvious or anything, going to Disney world was on his bucket list.

Naruto begun to feel the strain on his muscles as he shuffled up the greasy pole but he was almost at the top, he could almost taste his victory, or well smell it the ham really stunk.

Naruto grabbed the ham holding it out in one hand like trophy he slid down the pole. The crowd cheered.

The trucks (lories) carrying the tomatoes were already there they begun to empty out the over ripe tomato’s which even a blind person would notice given the fact the tomatoes were over ripe so the air reeked of them. Then the trucks moved away.

Very excited, (many at least partially drunk) tourist began to throw tomatoes at each other like wild monkeys frenzied with the need to throw food. Naruto put down the ham and headed over to join the combat.

Tomato’s flew at him for every direction, Naruto was no pushover though he picked up the tomato gunk and threw it at anyone who he was close enough to target, making some effort to dodge the tomato’s being thrown at him.

Naruto was trying to a dodge a throw when he accidentally trips landing in the tomato sludge

Great now he was a tomato sludge monster.

Wincing he realized that he couldn't get up by himself, it was to slippery and his body was tired from climbing the pole earlier

He needed help up not that he would ask, he was stubborn like that.

Doing what any person would do he started making a tomato angel.

It cheered him up slightly.

Then tomato gunk came flying towards him landing on his face.

Spluttering he wiped the tomato gun from his face “Hit me while i’m down why don’t you”

“Sorry, I was trying to hit the person over there” spoke a person equally covered in tomato gunk then walked towards Naruto their voice was deep and masculine, and there was something about them that gave Naruto a deja vu feeling like he had met them before or something.

“Here, let me help you up” The man stretched out his hand and Naruto shook off the weird feeling, if he’d met anyone this nice before he would remember.

“Thanks” Naruto took the hand smiling as he did so not that anyone could tell his face was still dripping with smushed up tomatoes.

“So, my brother just left me to chase after someone in a shark costume, weirdly enough, I know I don’t know you but, do you want to team up?” Naruto couldn’t actually tell cause the guy was covered in tomatoes, he looked like he had black hair and that’s all Naruto could notice. but he sounded hot.

“Yes! My friend ditched me to chase after a girl, sees like we already have a lot in common” Naruto winked at him hoping that the guy wouldn’t mind his flirting.

“Yeah seems like it” oh boy he was clueless and most probably straight. 

“So, let’s go kick some arse look, there's some people over there” Naruto pointed to a group of people.

“So they picked up tomato’s and headed towards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please Kudos if you like it!


	4. When you feel all warm and fuzzy its love

Sasuke couldn't believe that Itachi had dragged him along to this thing and ran off all of a sudden.

Chasing a man in a shark costume of all things.

Sasuke liked to be clean but at the moment he was covered in tomatoes drenched in them in fact.

He only hoped that eventually he would get the smell of rotten tomatoes out of his hair.

How could anyone possibly find this fun?

Okay so throwing tomatoes at squealing tourists was kind of fun but what he didn't enjoy was getting covered in food it brought back bad memories.

Of a certain blonde man who had humiliated Sasuke.

Food fights were not his thing.

They brought back traumatic memories.

He wandered around and then he sore his next target they were a little far away but he was fairly sure he could hit the person.

Itachi said if he put effort into this he would let Sasuke go back to work soon as opposed to subjecting him to more ridiculous activity's.

He picked up a handful of tomato mush and sent it flying, right into a body on the ground?

Crap did he just hit an injured person?

Or worse dead person?

Now he felt obligated to check on them.

lucky they were alive as they moved slightly.

“Hit me while I'm down why don't you”

Sasuke was instantly relieved at the man's snarky comeback.

He obviously wasn't very hurt then.

He walked over to the man.

“Sorry I was trying to hit the person over there” Sasuke said sheepishly.

“here let me help you up” he said holding his hand out to the stranger.

“Thanks” the man said smiling well at least Sasuke thought the was smiling his face wasn't all that visible with the googles and the tomato gunk covering it.

Sasuke couldn't quite place it but the man seemed vaguely familiar, but he would remember if he met a man that was so utterly adorable, Sasuke could see the imprint on the ground from the tomato angel the man had made.

Sasuke definitely found him interesting, maybe he could get the man to spend some time with him.

It had been awhile since Sasuke had last met someone he actually found interesting  
there were plenty of men who tried to capture Sasuke's attention, he was rich and hot after all, but most failed miserably.

But this stranger had no idea who he was and it was somewhat refreshing.

This man didn't just see the Uchiha company when he looked at Sasuke, he wasn't like everyone else.

Taking a deep breath in he set his plan into motion.

“so my brother just left me to chase after someone in a shark costume weirdly enough, I know I don’t know you but, do you want to team up?” crap Sasuke sounded way too keen he was so going to be rejected desperation wasn't attractive.

Sasuke Braced himself for rejection.

“Yes my friend ditched me to chase after a girl seems like we already have quite a lot in common” and then the tomato covered man winked. Sasuke was relieved the man had agreed.

Sasuke felt himself blush, at the man’s flirting, he did not blush, he wasn't some naive schoolgirl.

What was going on?

Sasuke suddenly felt like his icy heart was melting.

The man just made him feel so warm and calm, like a child or something, normally Sasuke had not trouble easily picking partners up but with this man his stomach felt like it was full of butterflies.

Crap he had to reply without sounding like a complete idiot “yeah seems like it” dam it why didn't he flirt back, why hadn't his mouth spouted out some smooth line like he normally did?

What was wrong with him?

“So let's go kick so arse, look there's some people over there” the man said pointing towards a group of people.

So the picked up tomato's and headed towards them.

It was fun, the other man definitely had some skill.

They madly threw were tomatoes at other people and Sasuke found it easy to talk to the stranger, the man seemed so at ease with himself.

He was funny and intelligent flirting with Sasuke as they attacked their victims.

The raven haired man found himself enjoying the company, and flirting back.

If Itachi could see him now he would be smiling like a Chester cat.

Sasuke was pondering this thought when he felt someone throw tomatoes at the back of his head.

Turning around he sore the man smiling he picked up some tomato mush and threw the tomatoes at the man.

They splattered all over his already tomato covered face.

It was hilarious.

Sasuke was having fun he couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun.

So when Sasuke got the feeling something was going to wrong, a tingling at the back of his neck, he ignored it.


	5. Star crossed lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narutos Pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i apologize that I haven't updated this story in a while, i still love this story promise, i just keep having new ideas and i'm like "dude no you can not start writing more stories you already have like 5 that need updating" and then i'm like "buttt theee ideasssss." So yeah I have no self control and I have too many stories to update and i'm sorry.

Naruto squealed as a handful of tomato mush hit his shoulder.

 

“Got you dobe” the stranger's voice was playful sounding.

 

Naruto did love games.

 

Naruto giggled and picked up a handful of tomato gunk throwing it at the stranger “Got you too teme” the tomato splattered across the stranger's face, Naruto laughed and ran away from him.

 

Naruto was having so much fun he couldn't quite believe it.

 

It was funny how he had managed to connect with a stranger in such a little amount of time, when he'd known other people for far longer without connecting to them.

 

It was like fate or something, he didn't even know the person's name, but he was scared to ask he didn't want to ruin how awesome La Tomatina had been so far. Still maybe there connection would prove to last longer.

 

Naruto heard a horn singling that the La Tomatina food fight was about to come to an end. They were beginning to hose down the town.

 

Naruto grabbed the stranger and pulled him into a little side street.

 

Naruto looked over at the stranger smiling. “Hey teme there's an after party, after La Tomatina is finished, do you I dunno wanna meet up?” Naruto hoped the stranger would say yes, he really wanted to see what he looked like when he wasn't covered in tomato mush, it wasn't that he cared about looks, just that he wanted to put a face to the man he'd had so much fun with.

 

“Yeah dobe I think that will be great” Naruto smiled, today was so good nothing could change how ecstatic he felt right now.

 

“Awesome It's at the Moonlight Nightclub, to the east of here” Naruto replied.

 

The stranger took off a watch, and put in on Naruto wrist, caressing his arm tenderly as he did so “Wear this so I know who you are, I'll find you”

 

Naruto wanted to be able to recognize the man as well “Hold on I want to be able to spot you to, here” Naruto handed him a smile face pin that he had on his 'costume'.

 

The stranger laughed at that “See you soon Dobe”

 

“See ya teme”

 

They turned away from each other walking in different directions, Naruto felt like he was floating on air it was amazing, being with that man just felt so right, I't was sad that La tomatina was over though.

 

“Wait I forgot one last thing” Before Naruto had a chance to really wonder what that was, the stranger came towards Naruto.

The stranger grabbed him pulling the blonde into his embrace, The man kissed the Naruto, his tongue entwining with the blondes, Naruto was being kissed like he'd' never been kissed before, it was like fireworks exploding inside him, The stranger really knew how to kiss.

 

Before he knew it, it was over, the stranger caressed Naruto's cheek his fingers soft and gentle, then he took a step back.

 

Naruto wined at loss of the stranger as he pulled away, The stranger chuckled at that.

 

“Bye dobe”

 

“Bye teme”

 

Then they went their separate ways, Naruto only hoped it wouldn't be the last time he would feel this good.

  
  


**_Later On (At the after party)_ **

 

Naruto was nervous, as he clutched the cup full of beer in his hand he was worried, what if the stranger sore him and didn't want anything to do with him Naruto didn't really care what the person look like, it just didn't matter.

 

But really he didn't know an awful lot about him he could be... anyone.

 

He touched the watch he wore on his wrist, letting the memory of when it had been given to him comfort him. It was engraved with letters U.C Narurto only clue to the man's name so far.

 

He looked around the nightclub, at the dazzling lights and the people dancing, it was a beautiful night, where anything could happen.

 

Naruto drunk some more beer, the pleasant buzz calmed his nerves.

 

That when he sore him Sasuke Uchiha, a man he dearly hated, his too perfect face and well styled hair infuriated him.

 

All the things he'd done to the blonde rushed into Naruto's mind, he marched towards him.

 

“What are you doing here!” Naruto snarled at Sasuke.

 

Sasuke looked like he'd seen a dinosaur walk through the town, he had an absolutely baffled expression on his face.

 

“I'ts.... it's you”

 

“What the hell do you mean bastard” Naruto was furious why was Sasuke here?

 

Sasuke just stood there, as if he was waiting for something.

 

Then Naruto looked at Sasuke really looked at him, He was wearing nice jeans and a rather expensive looking shirt and pinned on that shirt... was a smiley face pin.

 

“Where did you get that?' Why did Sasuke have the pin, that Naruto had given to the stranger he'd kissed?

 

“I think you know dobe” and suddenly it all made that weird deji vu feeling he had gotten, the engraving on the watch and everything else made sense.

 

“Sasuke... you're the man I kissed” Naruto ran his fingers across the watch, how could he have been so stupid, he should've been able to recognize that voice, but it had been so long and he didn't think Sasuke would be here of all places.

 

He'd kissed the man he hated the most, and he had enjoyed it.

 

What was Naruto going to do now?

 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next???? I don't even know because it hasn't been written yet. Please kudos and comment

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is very welcome! I'm not scary I promise. sorry the chapter is so short.


End file.
